Mehrelektronenatome
Das Schalenmodell für Mehrelektronenatome Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Modell, das ausgehend von den beim Wasserstoff gefundenen Energieniveaus und den zugehörigen Wellenfunktionen, eine Erklärung für Besetzung der Elektronenniveaus in komplizierteren Atomen liefert. Anhand dieses Modells ist beispielsweise die Struktur des Periodensystems der Elemente gut nachvollziehbar. Beim Wasserstoff wurde gefunden, dass zu jeder Hauptquantenzahl n die Anzahl existierender Zustände 2\sum_{l=0}^{n-1}(2l+1)=2n^2 beträgt, wobei der Faktor zwei berücksichtigt, dass jedes Niveau mit zwei Elektronen mit entgegengesetztem Spin besetzt werden kann. Betrachtet man nun die Aufenthaltswahrscheinlichkeit für ein festes n unter der Berücksichtigung von \sum_l |Y_{l,m}|^2 = const , so ergibt sich |\psi_n|^2= \sum_l\sum_{m_l}|\psi_{n,l,m_l}|^2=C\cdot2n^2\sum_l|R_{n,l}\vec{r}|^2 . Das bedeutet die Summe aller Zustände zu einer festen Hauptquantenzahl ergibt eine kugelsymmetrische Aufenthaltswahrscheinlichlkeit, sind alle Zustände mit Elektronen besetzt ergibt sich also eine kugelsymmetrische Ladungsverteilung e|\psi|^2 . Daher nennt man die Menge dieser Zustände eine Schale, die mit den Buchstaben K, L, M, N, usw. ( n=1 , n=2 , n=3 ...) benannt werden. Da die radiale Verteilung der Ladungsverteilung einer Schale noch eine l -Abhängigkeit aufweist, gibt es entsprechende Unterschalen zu s, p, d, f, usw. ( l=0 , l=1 ...). Den Laguerre-Polynomen kann entnommen werden, dass der mittlere Radius mit zunehmendem n steigt, das heißt Elektronen in höheren Schalen haben einen größeren Abstand zum Kern. Um die Elektronenverteilung auf die Zustände für ein Atom mit höherer Kernladungszahl zu finden füllt man die Zustände sukzessive auf: *K-Schale: 2 Elektronen im s -Orbital *L-Schale: 2 Elektronen im s -Orbital, 6 im p -Orbital *M-Schale: ...usw. Die Notation für die besetzten Zustände lautet beispielsweise 1s^22s^23p^4 für eine volle K-Schale und ein volles s -Orbital in der L-Schale, aber nur 4 Elektronen im p -Orbital. Hierbei ist zu beachten, dass beim Auffüllen der des p -Orbitals die Spins des zweiten und ggf. dritten Elektrons parallel zum ersten sind, denn hieraus folgt ein größerer mittlerer Abstand zwischen den Elektronen und somit, ähnlich wie beim Helium Triplett-System eine niedrigere Gesamtenergie als bei anderen Konfigurationen. Dieser Sachverhalt wird auch als Hundsche Regel bezeichnet: Im Grundzustand eines Atoms hat der Gesamtspin den größten mit dem Pauliprinzip vereinbaren Wert. Bei der beschriebenen sukzessiven Auffüllung der Schalen und Unterschalen treten beim Kalium (zum ersten, aber nicht letzten Mal) Unregelmäßigkeiten auf, denn hier wird die 4s -Schale vor der 3d -Schale aufgefüllt. Der Grund dafür ist natürlich eine kleinere Gesamtenergie, die sich daraus ergibt, dass die s -Wellenfunktion nahe am Kern eine höhere Aufenthaltswahrscheinlichkeit hat als die für das d -Orbital. Somit ist die Kernladung erheblich weniger abgeschirmt und es ergibt sich eine höhere (negative) Coulombenergie. Für möglichst volle Schalen ergeben sich die Edelgaskonfigurationen. Hierbei sind ab dem Argon, wegen der eben beschriebenen Unregelmäßigkeit, nicht alle zu den n -Schalen gehörenden Unterschalen besetzt. Die Konfiguration stellt also die größtmögliche Füllung der M-Schale ohne weiter außen liegende Elektronen dar und hat deshalb die von Edelgasen bekannten Eigenschaften. Volle Unterschalen und somit auch volle Schalen haben keinen Beitrag zum Gesamtspin \vec{S} des Atoms, da alle Zustände mit je zwei antiparallel eingestellten Elektonspins besetzt sind. Dies trifft auch für den Gesamtbahndrehimpuls \vec{L} zu, denn alle m_l -Werte werden gleichoft angenommen, somit resultiert kein Bahndrehimpuls. Alkalimetalle Diese Elemente der ersten Hauptgruppe sind dem Wasserstoff am ähnlichsten, da sie ebenfalls über ein Elektron in einer s -Schale verfügen. Dieses wird aufgrund seiner Anregungszustände, die oft im Sichtbaren liegen "Leuchtelektron" genannt. Die Ähnlichkeit zum Wasserstoff ist besonders groß für große Abstände zum Kern, wo das Elektron das vollständig abgeschirmte Coulombpotential des Kerns erfährt ( Z_{eff}=1 ), das dann dem des Wasserstoffs entspricht. Der mittlere Radius wird dann maximal wenn sowohl n >> 1 als auch l\approx n-1 >> 1 . Man spricht dann auch von Rydbergatomen. Für immer kleinere Kernabstände nähert sich das Potential aber dem völlig unabgeschirmten Potential, sodass Z_{eff}=Z wird. Das resultierende Potential wird also nicht mehr dem \frac{1}{r} -Verlauf des Coulombpotentials folgen. Da dies aber der Grund für die l -Entartung beim Wasserstoff war, ist diese Entartung nun auch ohne Berücksichtigung des Elektronenspins aufgehoben. Theoretische Modelle für Mehrelektonenatome Es sollen kurz die prinzipiellen Vorgehensweisen zweier theoretischer Methoden zur Behandlung von Mehrelektronenatomen vorgestellt werden. Modell unabhängiger Elektronen Bei dieser Methode betrachtet an die Wirkung eines effektiven Potentials auf ein einzelnes Elektron der Atomhülle. Somit wird das Problem auf ein Einteilchenproblem reduziert. Das verwendete effektive Potential ist dabei die Summe aus dem Kernpotential und der Summe aus den Mittelwerten der Ladungsverteilungen der verbleibenden Elektronen, wodurch die Abschirmung des Kernpotentials berücksichtigt wird. Hartree Verfahren Hier wird ein Ansatz \phi^0 für das gesuchte Potential gemacht, mit dem in die Schrödingergleichung (S-Gl) eingegangen wird. Als Lösungen erhält man die Energieeigenwerte E_i^0 und die Wellenfunktionen \psi_i^0 . Gemäß dem Pauliprinzip verteilt man die N zur Verfügung stehenden Elektronen auf diese Niveaus und berechnet mit Hilfe der zugehörigen Wellenfunktionen ein Potential \phi^1 in erster Näherung. Diese Potential wird nun mit \phi^0 verglichen. Wird keine hinreichende Übereinstimmung festgestellt, beginnt man von neuem, dieses Mal geht man jedoch mit \phi^1 in die S-Gl ein. Diese Iteration wird durchgeführt bis man zu einem Minimum in den Energiewerten gelangt. Zur Berechnung der Gesamtwellenfunktion für N Elektronen aus den \phi_i^k wird die Slater Determinante verwendet: \Psi(r_1, r_2,...,r_N) = C\cdot \begin{vmatrix} \psi_1(r_1)&\psi_1(r_2) &\cdots &\psi_1(r_N)\\ \psi_2(r_1)&\psi_2(r_2) &\cdots &\psi_2(r_N)\\ \vdots & \vdots&&\vdots\\ \psi_N(r_1)&\psi_N(r_2) &\cdots &\psi_N(r_N) \end{vmatrix} wobei die r_i für die Koordinaten des i -ten Elektrons stehen und die k als Index für den k-ten Iterationsschritt der Übersicht wegen weggelassen wurde. Mit dieser Determinante erreicht man dierekt eine Antisymmetrisierung der Wellenfunktion bei Vertauschung zweier Elektronen denn, diese Operation entspricht einer Vertauschung zweier Spalten, wobei sich das Vorzeichen der Determinante ändert. Drehimpulskopplung in Mehrelektonenatomen Für die Kopplung zwischen den Bahndrehimpulsen \vec{l_i} und den Spins \vec{s_i} der einzelnen Elektronen gibt es zwei Grenzfälle, die \vec{L}\vec{S} -Kopplung und die \vec{j}\vec{j} -Kopplung. Entscheidend für das Auftreten der einen oder der anderen Kopplung sind die Wechselwirkungsenergieen zwischen den verschiedenen Drehimpulsen. * W_{l_il_j}=a_{ij}\vec{l}_i\vec{l}_j für die Kopplung der Bahndrehimpulse der Elektronen i und j * W_{s_is_j}=b_{ij}\vec{s}_i\vec{s}_j für die Kopplung der Spins der Elektronen i und j * W_{l_is_i}=c_{ii}\vec{l}_i\vec{s}_i für die Kopplung des Bahndrehimpulses und des Spins eines Elektrones i Tatsächlich liegt in den meisten Atomen eine Mischform vor, trotzdem werden hier die einfach zu behandelnden Grenzfälle betrachtet. ---- jetzt kommt dasselbe nochmal wie unten, aber ich kanns mir so irgendwie besser merken--- Die Art der Kopplung gibt sozusagen an, in welchern Reihenfolge die Bahndrehimpulse und Spins der einzelnen Elektronen aufaddiert werden. Wechselwirkt z.B. ein einzelner Elektronspin sehr stark mit seinem eigenen Bahndrehimpuls, d.h. l_i \cdot s_i ist groß, dann ist es sinnvoll, zunächst für jedes einzelne Elektron den Gesamtdrehimpuls j_i zu bestimmen, und dann alle Gesamtdrehimpulse zum SUPERGESAMTDrehimpuls J zu summieren. Ist hingegen die Wechselwirkung l_i \cdot s_i schwach gegenüber der Wechselwirkung der einzelnen Elektronen untereinander (gegeben durch l_i \cdot l_j und s_i \cdot s_j ), so addieren wir zunächst die einzelnen Spins und Bahndrehimpulse zum Gesamtspin und Gesamtbahndrehimpuls. Deren Summe ergibt dann den Gesamtdrehumpuls J=L+S . Die schwache LS-Kopplungsenergie wird dann als kleine Störung berechnet. Ist hingegen l_i \cdot s_i sehr groß, so liegen die Energieniveaus, die zu einem L bzw S gehören sollten, überhaupt nicht mehr nahe beieinander, da \Delta E zu groß geworden ist. Es macht also keinen Sinn mehr, von J=L+S zu sprechen. \vec{L}\vec{S} -Kopplung (Russel Saunders-Kopplung) Diese Kopplungsform liegt vor, falls W_{l_il_j} und (Haken Wolf: oder) W_{s_is_j} den Term W_{l_is_i} überwiegen. Dies ist bei leichten Atomen der Fall. Man erhält dann einen Gesamtbahndrehimpuls \vec{L}=\sum_i\vec{l}_i\qquad\rm{mit}\qquad|\vec{L}|=\sqrt{L(L+1)} Wobei L alle positiven aus den l_i kombinierbaren Werte annehmen kann, also z.B. für zwei Bahndrehimpulse mit l_1>l_2 : L = l_1+l_2, l_1+l_2-1, ... ,l_1-l_2 In Analogie zur Nomenklatur für die Elektronenbahndrehimpulse werden L = 0, 1, 2... Terme mit den Buchstaben S, P, D... identifiziert. Genauso ergibt sich auch ein Gesamtspin \vec{S}=\sum_i\vec{s}_i mit den entsprechenden Regeln für Betrag und die Quantenzahl S. \vec{L} und \vec{S} können nun wiederum zu einem Gesamtdrehimpuls \vec{J} koppeln \vec{J} = \vec{L}+\vec{S}\qquad\rm{mit}\qquad |\vec{J}|=\sqrt{J(J+1)}\hbar\qquad\rm{und}\qquad J= L+S, L+S-1, ... , |L-S| Für ein System mit gegebenem L und S ergeben sich also 2L+1 oder, falls L < S\quad , 2S+1 Feinstrukturterme, mit der Notation n^{2S+1}L_J. Die Energie dieser aufgespaltenen Zustände beträgt E_J = E(n, L, S) + C\cdot\vec{L}\cdot\vec{S} = E(n, L, S) + \frac{1}{2}(J(J+1)-L(L+1)-S(S+1))\hbar^2 Die Konstante C ist für niedrige n am größten und es gilt c\propto Z^4/n^3 , während der Abstand zwischen verschiedenen L mit Z^2/n^3 geht, weshalb die \vec{L}\vec{S} -Kopplung bei leichten Atomen, mit kleinem Z auftritt (??). \vec{j}-\vec{j} -Kopplung Hier tritt nun eine Kopplung zu Gesamtdrehimpulsen \vec{j} der einzelnen Elektronen auf, weil W_{l_is_i} die beiden anderen Terme überwiegt. Der Gesamtdrehimpuls der Elektronenhülle ergibt sich dann zu \vec{J}=\sum_i\vec{j}_i , wohingegen Gesamtbahdrehimpuls und Gesamtspin nicht mehr definiert sind. Die Energieen der Zustände mit gleichen \vec{l}_i und unterschiedlichen Spineinstellungen liegen nicht mehr dicht beieinander, weshalb sich das Spektrum keine Multiplett Strukturen finden lassen. Die Spektren der Atome sind in diesem Fall oft sehr unübersichtlich. Angeregte Zustände Elektronen im Grundzustand können, beispielsweise durch Photonabsorbtion oder Elektronenstoß, einen höheren unbesetzten Zustand in der Atomhülle einnehmen, man sagt, das Atom ist angeregt. Die meisten angeregten Zustände können durch Photonemission (Dipolstrahlung) zerfallen und haben dann nur kurze Lebensdauern ( \tau\approx 10^-9 s ). Es gibt jedoch auch angeregte Zustände, bei denen auf Grund der Auswahlregeln dieser Übergang stark unterdrückt ist, sie haben größere Lebensdauern und heißen daher metastabile Zustände. Beispiele sind im Helium: He( 2^2S_(1/2) ): \tau=8s , He( 2^3S_1 ): \tau=7870s . Einfachanregung von Valenzelektronen Zur Anregung der Valenzelektonen ist die geringste Energie nötig, 1-10 eV, eine Ausnahme bildet das Helium, wo der erste angeregte Zustand fast 20 eV über dem Grundzustand liegt. Die Wellenlänge der emittierten Photonen liegt also oft im sichtbaren Bereich. Mehrfachanregung, Autoionisation Befinden sich zwei oder mehr Elektronen in einem angeregten Zustand, so müssen sie nicht beide unter Lichtemission zerfallen. Ein Eletron kann beim Übergang in den Grundzustand seine Energie auf das andere übertragen, wodurch dieses Elektron, geeignete Ausgangszustände vorausgesetzt, eine Energie über der Ionisationsenergie besitzen kann, somit die Elektronenhülle verlassen kann. Dieser Prozess wird Autoionisation genannt. Innerschalenanregung, Auger-Prozess Natürlich können bei geeigneter Energie (oft mittels Elektronenstoß) auch Elektronen in tieferen Schalen auf unbesetzte Niveaus angeregt werden. Dabei wird in dieser Schale ein Platz frei, der von einem Elektron besetzt werden kann, das aus einem höheren Niveau "herabfällt", wobei die Energiedifferenz E_i-E_k frei wird. Diese Energie kann als Photon emittiert werden, was zur charakteristischen Röntgenstrahlung führt, sie kann aber auch auf ein anderes Elektron übertragen wird, das im Falle der Autoionisation eine charakteristische kinetische Energie E_{kin}=E_i-E_k-E_B trägt. Dies ist der Auger-Prozess. Charakteristische Röntgenstrahlung und Auger-Elektronen werden auch bei Elektoneneinfang (EC) beim \beta -Zerfall beobachtet. Rydbergzustände Werden Zustände sehr hoher Hauptquantenzahl angeregt, kann ein Rydbergatom entstehen Dubbers Prüfungsfragen * j-j-Kopplung * charakteristische Röntgenstrahlung Größenordnung * Spektroskopie von Natrium Offene Fragen * Wann LS-, wann jj-Kopplung (ein bisschen anschaulicher als oben) * Welcher Term im Hamilton ist für die Schalenstruktur verantwortlich? (L*I ??) Kategorie:Atomphysik Kategorie:Lern-Ressource für das Physikstudium